


Welcome To Wonderland

by pridesobright



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Inspired by Alice in Wonderland, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23532133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pridesobright/pseuds/pridesobright
Summary: Both men are quite stubborn, and board games are never easy between the two. Luckily, they can count on their charm to win their opponent over!
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 4
Collections: The Larry Gaming Fest





	Welcome To Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> Growing up, all my friends were obsessed with Disney princesses, and I could never fully understand the hype surrounding pretty dresses and knights in shining armors. The first story I truly enjoyed was Alice in Wonderland! I was fascinated by all the vivid colors and the characters.
> 
> When I saw the fest was celebrating gaming, I couldn't help but think of Wonderland. The Red Queen, the Playing Cards, the Chessboard: I had to get creative!

_Here are pictured Harry as a loyal, kind-hearted and extravagant Mad Hatter, while Louis is a regal and disgruntled king._


End file.
